parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Awesome Me
Isn't It Ironic? When the world least expected a villain, they got one...an amateur snow leopard who just happened to step in at the "right" time to pull off an unprecedented crime. But now the world needs a hero, and they've also got one...an ordinary cheetah whose life is about to change dramatically. Main Character (Cast) Gru - Matthew Micahs cheetah (Original) Victor "Vector" Perkins - Song (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) Dr. Nefario - Jane Wolfe fox (Original) Marlena Gru - Amber Micahs cheetah (Original) Kyle - Teddy (terrier puppy) (Original) Margo - Rita (Oliver and Company) Edith - Nakisha Pridelander lioness (Original) Agnes - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) Mr. Perkins - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) Miss Hattie - Mei Mei (Kung Fu Panda 3) Fred McDade - Geronimo Stilton (Geronimo Stilton) Secondary Characters (Minions Cast) Tim the Minion - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) and Princess Luna (My Little Pony) Stuart the Minion - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) and Reynold "Bearen" Michaels bear (Original) Dave the Minion - Adult Simba (The Lion King) and Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) John the Minion - Sapphire Shalom leopardess (Original) Jerry the Minion - Kate (Alpha and Omega) Kevin the Minion (one-eyed) - Bolt (Bolt) Mark the Minion - Kenai (Brother Bear) and Balto (Balto Trilogy) Phil the Minion - Adolescent Kodi (Balto III: Wings of Change) Paul the Minion - Nala (The Lion King) Carl the Minion - Steele (Balto Trilogy) Larry the Minion - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) Minor Characters Carnival Barker - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) Jorge the Minion - Joel Joshua Johnson kangaroo (Original) Tourist Father - Alex (Madagascar) Tourist Mother - Gia (Madagscar 3: Europe’s Most Wanted) Trivia * This parody marks the second time that the 547 Phase Awesomeness are identified; the first time was in Backtracked: A New Year Adventure. * This is the Phase Awesomeness debut of Rita, Nakisha, Princess Luna and Jane, as well as the one-time appearance of Song. * This is also Rainbow Dash's second appearance and her first shared role with Bearen. * Simba and Kiara both stick to their role as Dave from Furries, whereas Kenai plays as Mark (alongside Balto). * Kate has her first identifiable role in this parody, which she repeats in Awesome Me 3. * Kodi and Sapphire also have identifiable roles. * This is one of the first parodies where Samson Maxwells and Johnny Johnson don’t have a specific role. * Matthew is shown to have a soft spot for girls in this parody. * This is the first time Matthew's mother, Amber, is introduced. Quotes "This is terrible, Matthew! After a thievery like that, every villain and hero in the world will look...lame." - Jane Wolfe "SIMBA! Listen up, now!" - Matthew Micahs "Sorry..." - Simba "Can I leave a message?" - Judy Hopps "Atoll, a toy, ah-pfft. Whatever." - Tigress "It was your cousin's idea!" - Nakisha "WHAAAAAT?" - Bearen Michaels "I love you, Matt." - Rita "Okay...?" - Garth "What in the name of...wha?" - Mei Mei "Suckers! AHH!" - Princess Luna "Oh, Shiloh!" - Kiara "Adorable." - Song "Oh, no! Much hurt! Cramps! HELP!" - Humphrey "Jeez, do I hate that snow leopard." - Matthew Micahs "Uh...pfft?" - Nala "Come on, guys! There you go! Fight! Fight! Fight!" - Joel Johnson "You're back! Oh, Bolt...aww!" - Kate "Alright, alright, you can stop hugging me now! Help!" - Bolt "Oh, poop." - Song "Stop! STOP! Ugh, you never listen." - Sapphire Category:547: Legends of Phase Awesomeness Category:Despicable Me Movie Spoofs Category:Animashes Category:Parodies Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Phase Awesomeness